


~Boundless Time To Love~

by YuseabellNighingale



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Slight Violence, Slow Burn, Teaching, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, learning, slight Manipulation, understanding emotions, unstable mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseabellNighingale/pseuds/YuseabellNighingale
Summary: *The Party had long sense finished after the departure of Classic Sonic and Classic Tail's return to their own timeline, the Time Eater now long gone as well as both parties Archnemesis being MIA for the time being. Sonic could not help the aching pain he felt in his chest from time to time. . . The power the creature had was so. . Similar but foreign, like he had forgotten who or what that power was identical to, like a bad dream you want nothing more to forget yet at the same time wish to remember it. . Sonic had returned home after having collected together his gifts from the party and setting them in the living room coffee table to be sorted out later, his mind still feeling haunted by the after effects with fighting the Time Eater. His Emerald eyes looked outside his living room window, watching the moon outside begin to rise. His right hand on it's own accord rising to his chest, pressing into the phantom ache that to him. . . Felt he had even been stabbed there once yet had no memory of such an event. . . One thing for sure. .  He was going to investigate where the Time Eater had fallen. . . He was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what. . *





	~Boundless Time To Love~

**Author's Note:**

> ((a bit of a fusion between Sonic 2006 and Sonic Generations, the story however will be starting off more from the end of Sonic Generations with moments being said or remembered from Sonic 2006))  
> ((COVER FOR STORY IS NOT MINE NOR ARE THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!!!THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO SEGA!))

**_Chapter 1: Elusive Memory and Getting Answers_ **

_*Sonic paced back and forth for awhile in his living room, his right hand tapping his chin as he remained focused on trying to recall why, why did the creatures power seemed so familiar. . Stopping every now and then to tap his foot every now and then as a look of frustration begun to grow across the cobalt hero's face as his emerald green eyes narrowed before releasing a loud groan and his ear's lowered down to press themselves into his skull , his hands coming up and cupping over his ears, slightly shaking his head back and forth as he could not remember! Nothing! Nothing was helping! His hands soon go to his chest, clenching over the phantom pain that almost seemed to get worse with the more he tries to make himself remember!_ *"Wh-What the heck happened anyway. . ? Why won't this pain stop!"* _He spoke aloud to himself, almost hoping to get an answer when he knew he would receive none. He remembers the Time Eater showing up at the party and everyone being separated from one another, Waking up in the white space dimension was hard enough, the place giving off so much De'ja'vu it was a bit of a headache. . . Returning the life and color to everything was a challenge but he needed those keys in order to fix what had happened to their time line. . Having his own younger self there was a surprise but the help was more then welcomed after all, but the more they encountered that dark purplish black mist made creature, the more it's power kept reminding him of something. . . Sonic could not help but sigh, seeing all the gears and machinery that had been attached to the Time Eater in order to control it was sickening. . It was still a living thing yet Eggman went ahead and enslaved it. . *_ ". . . I'm going back out there, it did not deserve to be abandoned like that. . . Maybe getting it free of the mechanical attachments Eggman did will help figure out why it's so familiar to me. . " _*And with that choice in mind, Sonic headed to his front door with his ear's straight up and alert, dashing out into the night after shutting his front door, making it within minutes to the location he remembered the Time Eater falling after the defeat, a slightly dense forest area close by to where the party was held actually, Sonic feeling guilty inside for not realizing how close he was to the Time Eater to begin with when they returned after the fight. .*_

_*The forest itself was quiet except for the large area where the Time Eater had crashed, a few pine trees either up rooted or splintered in half from the weight and force the Time Eater had crashed though, the large metal and cogs that caged it's body heavily dented or torn, The purplish black mist that once swirled around in its form lay still, nothing more then black solid mass peaking out of the welded and screwed on armor and mechanics Eggman had attached onto it, some of the cogs even looking to have been attached into the creatures flesh and insides as well. . . Eggman may be human but inside he too can be a monster. . . The Time Eaters head lay to the side, no pulse of any kind as it's face looked as if it was asleep, the pale blue angered expression it wore before being long gone*_

_*Sonic stood by the creature after having carefully stepped over the uprooted earth and trees, looking it over with a expression of grief, before taking in what things he could try and do to remove the shelled armor it was caged inside of.*_ " Man, these are one of those times I wish I had tails or even Knuckle Head with me, this will take me all night. . . But no matter, it deserves better then to be left here like this. . " _*And with that Sonic climbed up the body, pulling gears and cogs free first from the still form with as much care as he could muster with the extraction process, wincing inside every now and then with there was a slightly sickening sound of possible flesh being torn during it all. . . The armor itself proved to be a challenge, going along to find the rivets and welding lines proved to be helpful enough to get the armor to crack apart with a good amount of force and maybe even a little bit of Chaos infused punch here and there to get some of the thicker pieces to give away from the black form. Withing shy of the sun slowing beginning to rise the Time eater's body was free of all the metal, cogs, and gears on and in it's persona. Sonic then returned to standing at the side, looking over the now free form of the creature, his right hand going up to rub the sweat from his forehead as he panted a bit, glad to finally free the Time Eater of the Contraption Eggman had placed it into*_

_*Sonic looked over the creature once again, his head tilting to the side a few times as he tried to find anything about it's form that would ring a bell with his memory, yet the more he looked it over, the more foreign the creature was to him. . . It's form did not bring on the phantom pain in his chest, however the power and vibe it gave off was a different story. Something about it was so familiar that the ache in his chest was throbbing at this point. . . From what he could tell the Time Eater's power was surprisingly still active yet almost seemed lax as well, like it was in a deep state of rest or the power had yet to fade, both where highly possible yet Sonic still did not want it to be left the way it had been before, his ear's twitching from side to side as he listened for any form of life before climbing back up onto the creature, sitting on the Time Eater's chest as he leaned down, his blue quill's practically draping themselves over the Time Eater's left side as Sonic pressed his left ear down to hear better, he himself finding it rather odd yet fascinating as the creatures skin was smooth, almost like the surface of a crystal yet moved like skin would. . It was cold to the touch but not freezing either. . This stuck sonic as odd yet he was so curious. . *_

_*As Sonic listened, he could made out what sounded like. . . Gurgling sounds? They where faint, very, very faint yet there all the same with what even sounded like slight movement in water as well. Sonic's expression morphed into one of confusion as he sat back up, his arms crossing themselves over his chest as he looked down at the still Time Eater, wondering why those sounds would be there instead of the sounds of a heart. . . It was like the sounds of something submerged in water. . For some odd and weird reason it reminded Sonic of that time he was visiting Mrs. Vanilla and her Daughter Cream with her Friend Cheese, Mrs. Vanilla had a close friend of hers named Megan Acorn over who was 7 months pregnant. Sonic was happily helping Cream make some flower crowns for herself and for her moms friend, when they had finished, Sonic helped carry them over as Cream gave one to the new mother, being very excited about how the flowers looked on the older women as Mrs. Acorn and Cream's mother where seated outside in the backyard before Cream asked a odd question. . *_

**_*"_ Excuse me Mrs. Acorn? Can I listen to the Baby? _"*Cream seemed so excited that it confused Sonic, why was she so curious about the lady's stomach? Though his_** **_curiosity_ ** **_got the better of him as he watched Mrs. Acorn smile, nodding her head in approval before Cream leaned in, her right long ear listing a bit as she listened inside, her soft honey brown eyes suddenly going wide as she giggles with pure joy, pulling away from the others stomach as her eyes where a lit with sheer joy.*"_ I can hear the baby's heart beat! Oh Mister Sonic! Please come listen! _"*Sonic looking a little shocked and dare he say even embarrassed but the look on Cream's face was hard to say no to. . . But he himself was also curious as to what Cream's excitement was about. He ran his hand though his blue quills in a nervous manner, giving a sheepish smile to Mrs. Acorn while the lady herself was giggling very softly herself at the Blue hero's shy manner.*"_ Eh, would that be okay with you Mrs. Acorn? I would not want to be invasive or anything. . . _"*Mrs. Acorn shook her head, giving a comforting smile to Sonic as she ran her hand over her 7 months along stomach, the women herself looking to be very happy about her child and is more then fine to let others feel or hear the baby*"_ Not at all dear, let little Cream here show you what to do okay? _"* Cream seemed to be bouncing with joy, Cheese as well for the little chao was circling above Mrs. Acorn and Cream, happily chattering away in his chao language as his wings fluttered about. Cream went ahead and grabbed Sonic's hand, pulling him over to Mrs. Acorn's side before getting to kneel down in the grass, so he was at a better height with the women's stomach. Sonic's ear's flattened a bit with how nervous he felt, Cream rubbed her small hand up and down Sonic's back to try and sooth his slight anxiety, smiling to him as she leaned her head a bit at an angle to show Sonic what to do*"_ It's okay Mr. Sonic! All you need to do is gently place your ear on Mrs. Acorn's tummy and then you can hear the baby inside! _"* Sonic still looked nervous but nodded to cream before mimicking what Cream had done earlier to listen. . . He was careful with pressing his ear to Mrs. Acorn's Stomach, the triangle appendage laying across her soft pale purple dress as he focused on what he heard. . At first he didn't hear anything till he held very still, his ear even twitching a bit as he picked up the faint sounds of a soft hummingbird heart beat, fluttering strong with life as well as the sounds of the baby's movements in the fluid of the womb as well as the slight bubble and gurgling sounds. Sonic had sat there for a good 5 minutes with a perplexed expression, his eyes every now and then drawing together in different expressions such as surprised, curious, confused, and even slightly bothered to hear sounds of another a being inside another! Sonic was careful to pull away as he stared at Mrs. Acorn's stomach with confusion. This look causing both Mrs. Vanilla and Mrs. Acorn to laugh softly together, Mrs. Acorn speaking first when Sonic was looking at her all puzzled as to why they where laughing. . .*"_ Oh don't worry dear, you almost had the same expression my dear Elias did when he felt the baby's first kick~ Though he was more shocked that turned into pure excitement right after but almost still the same reaction none the less~ Thank you for the good memory Sonic _"*Mrs. Acorn gave a warm smile to Sonic as she patted his hand to reassure him that he had done nothing wrong. To that day, Sonic still found those sounds to be truly odd. . *_**

_*Sonic quickly shook his head back and forth, grumbling to himself that he should not be walking down memory lane at a time like this. . He needed to figure out why this creature was familiar to him! And with that Sonic returned his focus to the Time Eater who remained motionless before him. The sun was already beginning to lighten the sky as Sonic then leaned down again, placing both his hands over the creatures chest, running his hands over the surface as he seemed to be feeling around for something. . The surface skin of the creature still fascinated Sonic greatly for how smooth it was, but when it suddenly started to bubble under his hand. . He jumped, aiming to pull his hand away till something caught hold of hit. The Time Eater's body begun to shift and flutter, the purplish black mist that had once swirled it's body returned only this time, it seemed the Time Eaters body was changing in both size and shape. Black tentacle's wrapped themselves around Sonic to hold him in place as the form shrank down to side, Sonic himself soon being held above the ground before suddenly dropped, groaning a bit before staring at the changing mass in shock and worry, he was not even sure if what was happening now was going to attack him or not!*_

_*The purplish black mass soon came still, the size now more about Sonic's height maybe even a little taller before it started to give shape. . . Eyes staring right back at Sonic that made the Blue Hero himself gasp in surprise, eyes that had glowing red s_ _clera while the pupils themselves where venom green slits that matched that of either a cat or snake. . . Sonic could not look away, his own Emerald green eyes blown wide with surprise as he watched this creature before take shape though his hands went straight to his chest, the phantom pain from before so suddenly strong that Sonic almost lost all the air from his lungs before panting hard to get he air to return, the sight of this being now causing more pain yet still. . . Still he could not remember who or why. . . Though shadows still covered the form of the other yet Sonic could still tell that the Creature now looked like a Hedgehog. . But his stare contest was soon disrupted when the creature soon fell forward, letting out a pained groan before almost hitting the ground if Sonic had not lurched forward to catch them. . . The other managed to open one eye half way, releasing a unnatural growl before going limp into the Hero's arms, having no power or energy to either fade away into the shadows or fight. . All the other could do was stare back at Sonic before falling into darkness as he fainted from fatigue. . . But for Sonic, all he could think aloud was. . *_ " . . . What are you. . .?"

((To Be Continued!!!! XD I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Please be sure to leave a comment about what you think so far! And who knows! I may add a second chapter real soon! I surprised myself actually with how much I wrote XD I've been on a 5 year Hitus from story writing and I wanted to get back into writing to I hope it's okay to all you readers XD Anyway see you all next time in Chapter 2!))


End file.
